You may kiss the bride
by Narsha
Summary: Sakura est forcée d'épouser Uchiha Itachi. Sauf qu'elle sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'amour. Mais son ennemi est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est alors qu'un ancien ami du futur mari va vouloir sauver la fiancée. Et révéler de lourds secrets.


_Hey Everybody! _What's up?

_Voilà un oneshot que j'ai commencé il y a un petit bout de temps et que je me suis enfin décidée à terminer. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>L'ampoule du lampadaire grésilla plusieurs fois. Le poing serré dans la bouche, elle essayait d'étouffer sa respiration saccadée. Combien de temps avait-elle fui dans les ruelles de la ville? Les hommes étaient-ils encore à sa poursuite. La silhouette glissa sa main dans sa poche et consulta discrètement son portable. Sous son manteau, l'écran brillant lui meurtrissait les yeux. L'étouffante moiteur de l'alcôve où elle avait trouvé refuge lui tournait la tête. L'odeur de sa sueur se mêlait à la poussière et à cette boue indéfinissable qui collait à ses semelles. Un regard vers le boulevard lui indiqua que deux personnes se trouvaient dans le coin. Le blond et celui au catogan. Elle déglutit.<p>

_ Je vais du côté du centre-ville, mmh, indiqua l'un des deux. Reste là au cas où.

_ Je t'appelle si la fille se pointe?

_ Pas la peine, _sa_ voiture est dans le coin,mmh. Elle est forcément dans le quartier, une souris ne pourrait pas en sortir sans qu'_il_ ne le remarque.

_ Toujours est-il que la fille est introuvable...

_ On a pas le droit à l'échec, si elle parle on est tous morts.

Elle entendit les pas de l'un d'eux s'éloigner rapidement. L'autre restait dans le coin. Les clignotements de la lumière faisaient apparaître son ombre de manière saccadée. L'homme se mit à siffloter, errant d'un air faussement nonchalant. Elle perçut le tintement discret et cristallin d'un briquet, les quelques tentatives pour attiser une flamme qui s'éteignait à cause d'un courant d'air qu'elle aurait aimé sentir sur sa peau brûlante, et enfin le soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il prit sa première bouffée.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle sursauta et se cogna la tête. Elle serra les dents et espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Néanmoins il s'était arrêté un instant. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, alors même qu'une bouffée d'angoisse lui compressait le ventre. Fébrile, elle saisit son appareil de ses mains glissantes de sueur et pria tout en consultant les menus avec prudence.

L'espoir chassa momentanément son anxiété à la vue de l'expéditeur du message. Derrière elle, l'homme jetait sa cigarette, écrasa le mégot incandescent du talon et reprenait sa marche, croyant avoir rêvé. Elle indiqua à son correspondant où elle se trouvait. La réponse survint rapidement. Son correspondant pouvait la faire passer, la faire sortir de la ville sans encombres. Après tout _il_ le croyait de son côté. Elle se savait parfaitement en confiance avec son interlocuteur. Jamais cet homme ne la trahirait. Il lui donnait rendez-vous un peu plus loin.

L'impasse n'avait par définition aucune issue, mais la gouttière en plastique pouvait l'aider à passer de l'autre côté du mur. Après le terrain vague, elle serait protégée. Ensemble ils pourraient passer sans encombre l'artère, on recherchait une personne seule et non pas deux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas pu en changer depuis l'après midi, sa course avait commencé à la sortie même du lycée. La jupe de son uniforme était déchirée et son chemisier avait perdu des boutons. Le tissus blanc collait à son corps, dessinant l'armature de son soutien-gorge. Elle avait bien besoin de se changer et de prendre un bon bain.

Les intervalles où le lampadaire s'éteignait se firent de plus en plus longs et réguliers. Elle se mit à compter les secondes entre les deux moments. Certainement agacé, son poursuivant grogna et alla flanquer un grand coup de pied au pilier de métal. Son cri de douleur la fit rire nerveusement, mais la douleur de l'imbécile semblait altérer ses perceptions, de même que les injures qu'il lançait au matériel public défectueux. La lampe s'éteignit une nouvelle fois et elle se précipita et commença à grimper.

Les minces chevilles de plastiques qui accrochaient la canalisation au mur cédèrent et elle sentit son support se balancer. Le plastique émit un énorme grincement, lequel alerta le garde qui courut vers la source du bruit. Elle se mit grimper encore plus vite, la peur enfonçant des aiguilles au plus profond de son ventre. Alors qu'elle atteignait le mur, son assaillant se jetait sur le conduit branlant. Les rares moments de lumière lui montraient son visage, orné d'une grimace de plaisir sadique, qui se rapprochait bien trop rapidement d'elle. Les images saccadées d'un mauvais film d'horreur se déroulaient ses ses yeux. Elle s'agrippa au mur, sentant le tube céder, incapable de résister à leurs deux poids. Les couinements du tuyau se firent plus déchirant, tandis qu'il accélérait encore. Il saisit une de ses chevilles et tenta de la tirer à lui. Par réflexe elle se débattit, et son talon gauche emboutit le visage de l'agresseur. Il hurla. Sa prise autour de son pied se desserra, tandis qu'il portait cette main à son nez cassé. A ce moment la conduite céda et il tomba sur le flanc quelques mètres plus bas. Sans savoir pourquoi, statufiée par une curiosité morbide qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se regarda se relever, affalé au mur sur son côté endolori, du sang coulant entre les doigts qui couvraient son visage meurtri, ses cheveux mi-longs emmêlés en un halo difforme autour de sa tête.

Elle n'eut pas la force d'affronter les yeux furieux qui se fixaient sur elle. La lumière jaune de la ville lui montrant fugitivement des yeux violets et une chevelure d'argent emmêlée. Elle retomba sur une butte terreuse de l'autre côté. Elle glissa le long de la pente et traversa les herbes folles du terrain abandonné, passant sous une clôture et un panneau d'avertissement. La fatigue la fit vaciller. Elle atteignait enfin le trottoir salvateur, et la fraicheur nocturne emplissait ses poumons d'un air plus respirable.

Quelqu'un la prit par les épaules et elle sursauta. Gonfla ses poumons pour crier. On l'avait retrouvée! C'était la fin!

_ Chut, c'est moi, murmura l'inconnu encapuchonné derrière elle.

La joie lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Le soulagement peignait un grand sourire sur son visage. Le premier depuis très longtemps. Son sauveur l'entraîna plus loin et lui tint la main. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Ils commencèrent à traverser la route. Une voiture déboula sur leur gauche. Une Ferrari rouge ornée de flammes noires. _Sa_ voiture. Il se met à courir. Elle a du mal à le suivre. Le bolide arrive trop vite sur eux.

_ Désolée, murmura-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Le véhicule la heurta durement et elle se sentit voler. Tout ralentit autour d'elle, elle vit la portière s'ouvrir et l'homme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde en sortir un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle vit son ami s'enfuir au loin. Elle ne voulait pas l'emmener avec elle dans sa descente aux enfers. Les lumières de la ville flottaient autour d'elle. Elle était auréolée d'étoiles. C'était là qu'elle allait partir, non? Sa jambe meurtrie l'élançait. Le ruban de goudron s'approchait d'elle. Un grand choc à nouveau. Puis quelques autres. Son corps douloureux qui rebondissait plusieurs fois. Des cailloux sur la route qui pénètrent sa chair. Et puis avant le néant sa voix à _lui_:

_ Bonne nuit princesse.

Noir.

Lumière. Des draps blancs. L'odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital. Quelque chose la gêne dans sa gorge et la fait tousser. Les ronflements des machines enflent tandis qu'elle se débat. Elle a mal, mais pas autant qu'elle devrait. Un médecin ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

_ Ah, vous vous réveillez enfin. Vos nous avez fait une sacrée peur, vous savez! Vous vous en tirez à bon compte, mademoiselle Haruno. Une semaine de coma et des blessures superficielles après un accident de voiture, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance.

Il lui ôta le tube qui l'aidait à respirer et lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida rapidement.

_ Votre père a appelé depuis les États-Unis, il a dit que son avion a décollé juste après que les transports soient débloqués. Une alerte à la bombe à ce qu'il paraît.

Alerte à la bombe bien sûr, songea Sakura amèrement. Bien sûr, _il_ avait tout prévu, _il_ savait quel était son vol et quand elle devait le prendre. Rien de plus facile que de la séparer de la protection paternelle. Elle soupira.

_ Et la personne qui m'a renversée?

_ Aucune idée, il n'y a aucun témoin de l'accident, c'est un autre automobiliste qui vous a trouvée, un certain Hoshiaki Kisame. Il semblait vous connaître, puisqu'il vous a laissé un message. Je l'ai posé sur votre table de chevet.

Elle le consulta rapidement pendant que l'homme changeait sa perfusion. Un avertissement. Qu'elle tente de fuir de nouveau, et ce serait la morgue qu'elle visiterait. Elle dut avoir l'air effrayée car le membre du personnel soignant la rassura aussitôt:

_ Vous serez bientôt sur pied. D'ailleurs votre mère est venue pour vous rendre visite. Vous vous sentez d'aplomb?

Elle hocha la tête positivement. Il partit dans le couloir pour la prévenir.

Sa mère était au téléphone avec la réception de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre . Son mari était bien parti pour rester à Miami encore une semaine. La femme soupira, elles étaient bel et bien coincées dans cette ville, et la cérémonie allait battre son plein. Elle se savait dupée et de belle façon, tout en sachant que l'engrenage dans lequel sa famille avait été pris ne pourrait pas se défaire aisément. Ils n'avaient aucun alliés assez puissants, ils étaient isolés.

Sa fille la fixa avec espoir. Dans ses yeux verts brillait une lueur qui aurait disparue le lendemain. Sa mère secoua la tête et signe de dénégation. Elle avait tout essayé, mais leur adversaire avaient tout prévu. Il voulait arriver à ses fins, et il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait s'opposer à cela.

_ Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire? explosa tout à coup l'accidentée, la surprenant par la soudaineté et la violence d'un ton que sa fille n'avait jamais employé avec elle. Le cri avait quelque chose de déchirant, de désespéré, mais aucune des deux ne savait comment réagir.

_ Il te faut être forte, ma chérie, lâcha la mère avec un sourire désabusé.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne sais pas... On pourrait fuir! Prendre l'avion pour Miami, immédiatement! Je peux m'arranger pour qu'on y aille maintenant.

Mais le temps était bien trop avancé pour cela. Comme le poisson qui a saisi l'appât et se fait tracter par la ligne du pécheur, elle se débattait en dernier recours, tentant de se défaire de ce hameçon qui lui déchire la joue. Et l'homme à l'autre bout du fil ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de la prise qu'il ferait.

Elle regarda sa fille qui enfiler les quelques vêtements de rechange qu'elle lui avait amené. Encore dans les vapes, Sakura arracha sa perfusion et posa un bête pansement pour arrêter le saignement. Ce sursaut de vitalité fut un peu trop pour sa mère. Celle-ci s'affala sur une chaise en regardant les vains efforts de la chair de sa chair.

Sakura darda son regard émeraude sur la femme assise les bras ballants, le regard terne, des larmes contenues sur le bord de ses yeux rougis. Tout cela à cause de quelque chose qui s'était passé dix ans auparavant. Elle se sentit soudain trop jeune, trop frêle pour supporter les évènements. Et si elle cessait tout mouvement? Ne serait-il pas plus simple. Elle s'était bien battue, ne se rendant que plus désirable à qui voulait l'obtenir. Cette situation au prix d'une dure lutte, et celle contre laquelle elle s'était refusée tout instant de répit ne différaient en rien. A quoi bon continuer? Trop tard pour résister, un triste constat et un réveil qui s'en ressentait d'autant plus amer.

_ Tout était joué et perdu d'avance, souffla la jeune fille, se sentant tout à coup trop petite pour les habits et le rôle qu'elle endosserait d'ici quelques heures.

_ Je suis désolée, déclara sa mère, et ton père aussi.

_ Vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'est leur déchéance et la décision qui en a découlé qui a tout compromis. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à cet engagement auparavant, il se savait plus fort et donc plus à même de nous rendre dépendant de lui pour mieux nous soutirer ce que nous avions. Mais c'est lorsqu'il s'est senti démuni qu'il a compris qu'un tel lien était nécessaire à sa survie et sa renaissance.

_ Mais l'engagement a été pris au départ pour nous aider nous! Le prix était trop élevé, mais l'enjeu était tel que nous nous sommes fourvoyés.

_ Trop tard à présent qu'il nous tient. Tu as raison, se résigna à contrecœur Sakura, il nous tient, et il est trop tard pour qu'on soit aidés.

Elle ne pleura pas. Quelque chose en elle se maintenait encore maladroitement et l'empêchait de se laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Peut-être même était-ce ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le souvenir de cette journée d'été lui revint en tête. Elle revoyait les tenues somptueuses que ses parents avaient revêtues pour l'occasion. Le temps aussi très long que l'on avait mis à l'apprêter elle aussi, bien trop long pour l'enfant turbulent qu'elle était à l'époque. Et ensuite il y avait eu la rencontre avec les deux héritiers de la famille Uchiha et tout le clan. Sa mère et elle parées de longs cheveux roses, son père et elle le regard franc d'un vert soutenu, les couleurs éclatantes de leurs kimonos ornés et brodés. La pièce était froide, autant par la température que par les lignes simples du plancher et des murs. Alignés en face d'eux au fond de la pièce, dans une position de domination Fugaku Uchiha, sa femme et leurs deux fils se tenaient en maîtres, le dos droit et le regard fixe, chevelure de jais et yeux de néant, peau pâle abritée sous des ombrelles grises, plis droits sur les sobres tissus. Sa famille et elle étaient une lumière parmi cette obscurité.

Avec son regard d'adolescente, Sakura revivait la scène. Un moment qu'elle avait connu long et ennuyant se laissait décoder par ses yeux habiles. La tenue chatoyante de sa mère et le rapprochement qu'elle avait avec son père n'avaient aucun d'équivalent dans la famille Uchiha. Le bras protecteur de Sakumo autour des épaules de sa femme alors que les trois invités s'inclinaient au sol, trop bas pour quémander une faveur. Sur le côté, trois personnes extérieures aux accords qui se profilaient servaient de témoin. Ses parents avaient besoin d'argent pour continuer à faire prospérer leur entreprise au bord de la faillite. Elle savait que son père refuserait de devenir une filiale de la firme du clan Uchiha, mais consentait à des déclarations de dettes énormes, et une relation privilégiée avec l'autre entreprise. Elles travailleraient dans les mêmes buts, l'une dépendant de l'autre sans pour autant être gouvernée. Haruno Sakumo avait accepté un accord assez illégal: il transformait la production des entreprises commercialisant des produits concurrents à ceux des Uchiha, afin que les produits vendus soient lus chers et en plus petite quantité que ceux des Uchiha afin de dissuader le consommateur potentiel. Sacrifier de a clientèle à un concurrent pour que celui-ci l'autorise à rester prospère. L'accord était de fait illégal, tous les adultes présents le savaient mais ne disaient rien. C'était tout de même un prix peu élevé et une mise en scène trop pointue pour que cette affaire ne porte que sur cela. Mais à l'époque, Sakura se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était bien cela qui avait enclenché le terrible engrenage dans lequel elle était à présent prise.

On toqua à la porte, et le retour au présent fit monter un frisson d'angoisse le long du dos de la jeune femme. Un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas se tenait là dans des vieux habits trop larges pour lui. Le bord de son chapeau ombrait son visage, comme s'il souhait le dissimuler. Il tenait un journal plié. Elle le reconnut aussitôt au scorpion qui ornait le haut de chaque page. Au dessus d'une ondulation simulant des dunes, un scorpion stylisé. _Les Sables rouges_. Cela fit remonter dans sa tête les images d'un garçon qu'elle ne reverrai jamais plus.

_ Haruno Sakura? Demanda l'inconnu.

C'était la voix d'un homme jeune, sans doute près de la trentaine. Il retira son chapeau et l'écharpe qui drapait le bas de son visage. Elle sursauta, une cicatrice hideuse barrait sa gorge. Des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs... Il ne pouvait-être.

_ Excusez-moi madame, fit-il à la mère de la jeune femme. Je souhaiterais discuter seul à seul avec votre fille.

_ Qui êtes vous? Que nous voulez vous? demanda agressivement sa mère.

_ Je ne peux pas vous dire ce genre de choses à vous. Je ne peux parler qu'à cette jeune femme. Quant à la confiance, sachez que je dois cette balafre au même homme qui vous cause tous ces ennuis. Je suis venu pour vous aider. Mais je ne peux aider que votre fille.

_ Je le crois Maman, tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit.

A contrecœur, la mère de Sakura s'en alla. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser, mais elle allait faire confiance à cet homme. Elle entendit seulement les premiers mots de cet homme « Je m'appelle Shisui, Uchiha Shisui ». Elle sut alors qu'elle avait bien agi. Elle marcha à pas rapides. Elle devinait qu'il allait emmener sa fille avec elle dans un endroit sûr. Par précaution elle envoya un message d'avertissement à sa fille et à son mari.

Elle se sentit plus légère. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger à présent! Son sourire se fana aussitôt qu'elle franchit la porte de sortie de l'hôpital. Dehors, une voiture attendait pour conduire sa fille en enfer. Un homme ouvrit la portière en la voyant et la bouscula sans ménagements. Il avait le nez cassé, et son bras gauche le faisait souffrir. Un de ses collègues le suivit. Ce fut là qu'elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Sans un regard pour cette femme qui s'écroula en larmes sur le pare chocs de la voiture, un homme furieux nommé Hidan pénétra avec violence dans l'hôpital de Konoha. Kisame le suivit pour éviter qu'il ne veuille s'en rendre à la jeune femme responsable de ses douleurs. Le regard de fou de son collègue le rendait méfiant. Il laissa le soin à Deidara de faire partir madame Haruno afin qu'elle ne gène pas la procédure en cours.

_ Hoshiaki Kisame, je viens voir mademoiselle Haruno sakura, annonça-t-il à la secrétaire à l'accueil.

_ Troisième étage chambre 307 monsieur Hoshiaki, glapit-elle à la vue d'Hidan qui s'acharnait sur un distributeur de boissons.

_ Merci.

Ils se mirent en marche vers leur cible.

Uchiha Shisui venait de déserter la chambre 307. Il avait eu le temps de parler un peu à la jeune femme, mais la voiture sur le parking et les deux hommes qui venaient de rentrer, ils les auraient reconnus n'importe où. Même de loin, il savait que son sauvetage était vain. Il courrait dans les couloirs. Pourquoi cette fille, et pourquoi maintenant? N'aurait-il pas dû tout dire avant à la police? Impossible, on ne l'aurait pas cru lui. Mais cette fille avait de quoi faire pencher la balance. Mais il était trop tard. Lui qui avait espéré qu'Uchiha Itachi tomberait ce soir, tous ses espoirs tombaient à l'eau. C'est en sortant de l'immeuble qu'il heurta un jeune homme venant en sens inverse. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, il venait d'emprunter une sortie de secours qui donnait sur les laboratoires de test des médecins légistes. Peut-être allait-il mourir. Tout était perdu!

_ Uchiha Shisui, je présume? fit l'étranger.

_ Allez vous faire foutre, j'ai fui assez longtemps pour reconnaître un pion de mon cousin.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux.

_ Vous voulez que je e taise, pour que la police ne sache jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a huit ans, n'est-ce pas.

_ Bien au contraire, je suis là pour que vous me disiez tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit 21 avril 2005.

Soufflé, Uchiha Shisui suivit l'inconnu.

Sakura désespérait après le départ d'Uchiha Shisui. Elle comprenait la profondeur des implications des révélations de cet homme. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au nez cassé. Comme cette nuit là, une grimace de pur sadisme déforma le visage d'Hidan à la vue de la responsable de ses blessures. La présence de son collègue le retint de faire quoi que ce soit à la fille. Il ne la saisit pas moins brutalement que s'il avait voulu lui faire payer ses méfaits. Avec Kisame, ils la trainèrent jusqu'à leur voiture de service, sous les yeux médusés des employés de l'hôpital et des patients présents.

Sakura connaissait le chauffeur , c'était l'un des plus fidèles à Uchiha Itachi qui venait l'emmener jusqu'à la salle et l'assemblée qui pérenniserait un acte odieux. Là devant l'autel, dans un blanc linceul, elle abandonnerait son existence au noir personnage aux mains assassines qui la conduiront vers le néant. Elle n'aurait qu'un seul mot à prononcer, une seule chose à faire et la mort déposera sur sa bouche le létal baiser qui la condamnera au silence éternel.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait mariée à Uchiha Itachi, et l'ombre de cet homme sera la prison qu'il lui destinait depuis tout ce temps.

Dans la limousine aux vitres teintées, elle voyait les lumières de la ville se refléter avec un halo plus sombre, vaguement rouge sur sa peau. A côté d'elle, un homme aux cheveux gris coiffés en catogan lorgnait la promise d'un œil torve. Le chauffeur surveillait de temps en temps son collègue et la fille, redressant son rétroviseur pour mieux saisir la scène. Tassée à un bout de la banquette arrière, Sakura repoussait les avances avinées d'un homme au nez cassé qui venait de fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon à la place d'Uchiha Itachi. Le conducteur resserra ses mains sur le volant pour diminuer momentanément son envie de frapper le personnage qui avait pris la voiture avec lui sans autorisation. Il ne devait que conduire la future mariée, maintenant il avait à assurer sa sécurité. Elle devait être parfaite pour la cérémonie. L'homme se demanda encore l'utilité que pouvait bien avoir Hidan. Arrivés au manoir, il passa aisément le garde et le portail magnétique grâce à son badge. Ils firent sortir la fille, et allèrent garer le véhicule ailleurs.

Sakura se trouvait maintenant dans une salle attenant au salon de réception du manoir Uchiha. Impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans être vue. Une esthéticienne, une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse s'affairaient sur son corps. Sakura tendait avec gêne son visage vers ces femmes aux mains expertes qui redressaient les plis de sa robe blanche, soulignaient quelque trait de son visage fin, retenaient l'une de ses mèches par une épingle à cheveux...

Elle ne s'était jamais vue aussi belle, et pourtant ici, en ce jour, cela l'accablait. Elle était constamment sur le point de pleurer et se faisait réprimander par les trois femmes qui arrangeaient son apparence. Puis elles finirent par se retirer, et Sakura se retrouva seule. Mais son futur avait tout prévu, et bientôt, Sasuke lui-même vint s'assurer qu'elle ne se faisait pas la malle. Le garçon lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

_ J'étais sûre que quelque chose comme cela se produirait, soupira-t-elle.

Itachi avait toujours été un héros aux yeux de Sasuke. Un jour celui-ci avait fini par le jalouser amèrement pour cela. De là était né l'antagonisme entre les deux frères. Mais dans l'esprit du frère cadet, la jeune fille savait qu'elle y trouverait toujours cette même admiration. Il savait que la cérémonie présente était basée sur une histoire d'argent et pas d'amour, elle espérait qu'il ne sache jamais l'atroce vérité. Car il y avait bien plus qu'un accord marital et financier. C'était le moyen inespéré de la faire taire. Son ami était seulement persuadé que ses parents l'avaient « vendue » à son frère. Malheureusement il n'y avait que Sakura qui aurait pu le détromper. Même sa mère ignorait tout de l'affaire qui liait son unique enfant à l'aîné des deux frères.

Si cela n'avait été que pour l'argent, elle aurait pu s'en accommoder. Puisque lorsqu'il n'y avait que de l'argent en jeu, elle avait encore innocence et ignorance de toute l'affaire. A cette époque elle s'était sottement entichée du jeune homme en face d'elle. Et cela avait miné nombre de ses relations avec les gens autour d'elle, car à l'époque, c'était lui qu'elle était sensé épouser, l'aîné devait rester libre pour mener un accord plus avantageux. A l'époque, tous s'accordaient sur le fait que la famille Hyuuga allait s'unir au clan Uchiha. Celle qui pourrait vraiment profiter d'une vie de prince serait celle qui épouserait le cadet Uchiha ou bien le cousin d'Hinata Hyuuga. Quand bien même l'heureuse élue n'aurait qu'une partie de la richesse initiale de la famille, l'enjeu valait la chandelle. Mais les dés étaient pipés depuis le début, puisque Sakura et Sasuke devaient s'unir, et que fière comme pas deux, elle avait osé dire à voix haute ce qu'elle savait des accords et des promesses faites par sa famille. Cela lui avait valu l'animosité de toutes ses camarades de classe, jusqu'au jour où le clan Uchiha avait été décimé par un serial killer qu'on avait jamais retrouvé. Jusqu'au jour où ce mariage future n'était plus une bénédiction mais un sujet de moqueries.

Fort heureusement l'histoire était peu à peu retombée dans l'oubli. D'une part parce qu'elle état allée dans un cursus scolaire réservée à l'élite intellectuelle et financière, mais aussi parce que les deux frères attiraient non plus par les promesses de richesse future, mais bien par leur physique de roi. Tandis qu'elle se faisait des amis, elle observait de loin les deux jeunes gens. Elle allait épouser l'un d'eux, c'était certain, cette fichue promesse l'obligeait bien, et la déchéance de la société du clan Uchiha les rendaient à présent dépendant de l'entreprise gérée par Haruno Sakumo. Sauf qu'à présent Sasuke comptait parmi ses amis et qu'il ne serait jamais plus que cela et qu'Itachi faisait valser entre ses draps nombre de filles de l'école et même plus. Ses convictions personnelles dissuadaient la fille aux cheveux roses d'épouser l'un ou l'autre. Et cela semblait contenter les deux frères qui n'avaient aucun intérêt dans la chose. Pour un temps cet accord fut oublié.

Sakura gagna en popularité, forma quelques amitié solides et devint un cœur à prendre.

Mais lorsque la jeune femme atteignit le lycée et entamait la vie sociale qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer avec les jalousies portant sur sa vie future, Uchiha Itachi commença lui à gérer l'entreprise qu'on venait de lui léguer. Et à se rendre compte qu'il ne possédait aucun des fonds qu'il espérait, les ayant dilapidés en filles et en soirées entre amis. Dès lors il se mit à emprunter de l'argent et à en extorquer de manière plus ou moins légale, ses amis d'autrefois devenant la terreur urbaine. L'Akatsuki autrefois élite de l'école de Konoha mutait en un réseau mafieux dont tous se méfiaient. Pourtant, cette transformation incita quelques uns de ses membres à se tourner vers la légalité. Ils gardaient des contacts avec l'héritier du clan maudit par le destin, restant amis mais ne cautionnant pas ses décisions.

Plus les relations d'Itachi se resserraient sur ses fidèles lieutenants, plus il avait besoin d'argent et prenait des décisions extrêmes pour en acquérir. Il ne trouva pas l'aval d'Hiashi Hyuuga pour épouser sa fille? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il en trouverait une autre moins protégée. Et cette ancienne promesse faites par les parents de Sakura trouva un intérêt nouveau à ses yeux. Grâce à un de ses amis qui ne travaillait pas pour lui mais avec qui il avait de bonnes relations, il tenta de se rapprocher de sa proie. Sasori était journaliste dans l'âme, mais il n'avait pas trouvé preneur pour ses articles, ni de poste fixe, ce travail pour Itachi ne pouvait que lui convenir. Encore une fois l'argent faisait tourner les affaires.

Sakura fixa son ami des yeux. Il était un peu au courant des méthodes peu orthodoxes de son frère pour prospérer. Mais sans doute son éducation avait-elle fait que de telles pratiques ne choquaient pas le jeune homme.

On toqua à la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et des lunettes à fine monture noire darda un regard de braise sur Sasuke. C'était sa petite amie actuelle et Sakura étai heureuse que son ami ait trouvé une fille à son goût. Les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient guère, mais l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries entre-elles.

_ Sasu-chou, minauda Karin, je m'ennuie. Tu veux pas me tenir compagnie un moment?

_ Je ne peux pas, après peut-être.

_ Pourquoi ton frère t'a-t-il demandé de tenir compagnie à ta future belle-sœur? demanda la jeune femme en faisant la moue. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle ne soit pas seule, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura qui s'était retenue de pouffer en entendant le surnom ridicule qu'elle donnait à son petit-ami tendit l'oreille à ces mots. Peut-être qu'elle tenait là l'opportunité de pouvoir fausser compagnie aux Uchiha. Sasuke allait protester, puisqu'il respectait les souhaits de son frère, mais sa bien aimée était déjà partie. Un regard sur les yeux pleins d'espoir de son amie le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser seule. La volonté de disparaître de la cérémonie se lisait clairement dans les deux yeux vers. Une flamme s'y état allumé, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais Karin revint trop vite pour qu'il puisse donner suite à ses idées, trainant derrière elle Sasori. Sasuke regarda l'homme un instant. Tous savaient que c'était par son entremise qu'Itachi avait obtenu de la main de la jeune femme l'autorisation de la demander en mariage et d'organiser la cérémonie. Le brun décida d'accorder sa confiance au roux, du moins ce fut ce que pensa Sakura, à moins que ce ne soit le décolleté plongeant et les courbes des fesses que la robe moulante dessinait sur le corps de sa partenaire. Ils quittèrent la pièce sous les roucoulements de Karin.

Les deux laissés seuls se mirent à fixer tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce sauf leur vis-à-vis. Puis la future mariée décida de prendre la parole. C'était leur première confrontation depuis qu'elle avait cédé aux avances vénales de l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt épouser.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait accepté que tu viennes à la cérémonie, fit elle.

_ Je pense surtout qu'il souhaitait que j'assiste à son triomphe, répondit tristement Sasori.

_ Je te rassure, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a convaincu de l'épouser. Pas après que...

_ Je sais. Il me l'a annoncé de lui même. Je crois qu'il se doutait que nous...

Sakura rougit et se déroba. Elle marcha à pas lents vers la fenêtre et posa sa main contre le verre froid. Sasori qui aurait dû aider Itachi à obtenir l'amour sinon au moins l'aval de la jeune femme pour qu'il l'épouse, était tout simplement tombé amoureux d'elle. Les diners pour la convaincre s'était faits de plus en plus romantiques, il lui avait avoué sa flamme et elle s'était sentie de plus en plus perdue. Il devait lui promettre monts et merveilles au nom d'Itachi Uchiha, et c'était un bonheur simple et un amour sans faille qu'il lui promettait si elle consentait à le fréquenter lui. Elle n'avait su que faire. Le devoir et la promesse faite par ses parents la forçait à épouser soit Itachi, soit Sasuke. Mais une volonté d'émancipation et de rébellion face à ce chemin déjà tracé l'incitaient à répondre aux avances du nouveau jeune homme. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle savait ce l'inclination de sa raison, mais en ce cas présent, elle devait choisir par elle-même, avec son cœur. Elle n'avait su que lui parler de sa vie d'avant, confier certaines des choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps, son dégoût pour les choix de vie dilapidateurs et irrespectueux de l'aîné des Uchiha. Après cette soirée là, Sasori n'avait cessé de renouveler ses avances, et Sakura goûtait le plaisir de l'interdit, celui qui la faisait résister à Itachi, celui qui lui faisait attendre l'impatient Sasori, celui qui lui faisait croire à tort qu'elle était devenue une vraie personne et pas un objet qu'on s'arrache.

_ Il est trop tard. Je suis coincée et il me tient.

En deux phrases, Sakura lui démontrait que les espoirs de liberté qu'elle avait jadis nourri étaient morts.

_ Il n'est pas trop tard. Il ne s'en sortira pas.

_ Tu ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour m'obliger puisqu'il t'a renvoyé avant que j'accepte de l'épouser.

_ Mais je suis au courant de tout Sakura.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisir par ses épaules nues. Il ne voyait que le reflet son visage dans la vitre. Ses doigts s'emparèrent de la peau et massèrent doucement les muscles tendus. Puis il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Une envie soudaine lui prit qu'il réprima, de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux roses, de mordiller le cartilage de l'oreille, de sentir le souffle de son égérie s'accélérer. Elle était tellement belle dans cette robe blanche, et lui maudissait l'homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. Il eut préféré qu'elle l'eut mise pour lui cette robe, qu'elle l'eut faite à lui cette promesse. Mais la robe et l'union seraient pour un autre qu'il exécrait et méprisait. Il souhaita pouvoir déchirer la soie en morceaux, ou enlever la jeune femme là. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais iil était en mesure de la sauver. Il suffisait juste de patienter encore un peu.

_ Je sais tout de l'affaire qui vous lie, susurra-t-il à Sakura qui frémit. J'ai enquêté et obtenu le témoignage de quelques personnes et étudié toute l'affaire. Pour obtenir tout l'argent de la société de son père, il fallait que son clan ne soit plus. C'est pour cela qu'à treize ans, Uchiha Itachi tua l'ensemble de son clan. Il ne garda que son frère en vie, car une promesse l'aurait sinon obligé à t'épouser obligatoirement. Il voulait rester libre pour contracter une union plus profitable. De plus, son frère en vie lui permettait de s'innocenter aux yeux des enquêteurs. Cependant il restait quelqu'un en vie, un témoin du meurtre. Et c'est lui qui t'a tout dit à propos de cette histoire. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre la police de lui-même et que par hasard vous vous-êtes retrouvés dans la même chambre d'hôpital. D'ailleurs il a même disparu peu après sa guérison.

_ J'ai cru qu'il était mort... qu'Itachi l'avait fait tuer et j'ai décidé de ne rien dire.

_ Sauf que je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai retrouvé Uchiha Shisui.

_ Mais ça ne sert à rien! Mon témoignage ne vaut rien!

_ Mais ce n'est pas à propos de cela que j'aimerais que nous parlions. Que t'a dit Itachi pour que tu décides subitement de partir avec moi? Je t'avais dit que je t'aimais. Je t'avais offert plus qu'il ne t'offrirait jamais. Malgré tous mes mots d'amour tu refusais de partir. Et juste après un tête à tête avec le chef du clan Uchiha, j'ai appris que tu étais en fuite. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de t'exfiltrer.

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois. Dès qu'Itachi avait compris que sa tentative pour se faire bien voir d'elle avait échouée, il avait décidé de lui forcer la main. Et il avait menacer de tuer ses parents, de les faire souffrir. Ils savaient tous deux que leur union ne faisait que légaliser le pacte secret passé entre leurs deux familles. Et il lui avait montré comment il s'était petit à petit débarrassé de toutes les personnes qui le gênaient dans son entreprise future. Si elle se refusait à lui, ce ne serait pas à elle d'en payer le prix directement. Mais préférait-elle dire à tous la vérité, souhaitait-elle être convaincue par des moyens plus persuasifs? Se faire déposséder de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, un à un, en sachant qu'ils étaient morts à cause de sa décision. Il lui avait annoncé tout cela avec un calme glacial. Elle aurait compris une satisfaction sadique. Elle aurait compris une colère sourde. Elle aurait compris un gouffre de désespoir. Elle aurait compris la folie. Mais en face d'elle il n'avait eu qu'indifférence, que mépris pour la véritable valeur des vies humaines. Ils étaient les joueurs de chaque côté d'un échiquier géant, et il abattait méthodiquement toutes les protections autour de son roi, sans aucun scrupule.

_ Il m'a menacé, annonça-t-elle alors à Sasori. Il m'a menacé de la mort de mes parents, de mes amis. Il a dit qu'il te tuerait le premier. J'ai accepté de faire ce qu'il me disait. J'ai cédé, parce que j'étais trop tendre, parce que je ne voulais pas causer de morts inutiles. Mais cela ne servira pas puisqu'au final je ne pourrai revoir aucun de vous. Au moins serais-je assurée d'avoir acheté quelques inspirations de vie en plus en abandonnant ma propre existence.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Elle n'avait pas la force de pleurer. Elle se sentait juste lasse de tout cela. Comme trop vieille dans son corps de jeune fille. Parce qu'elle avait voulu jouer lorsqu'Itachi avait commencé à l'intimider pour qu'elle lui cède. L'intégralité de leur discussion se trouvait enregistrée sur son téléphone portable. Mais à quoi bon? Puisque dans tous les cas cette preuve de la culpabilité de son adversaire ne pourrait que le conforter dans sa voie de vices et de meurtres. Elle n'avait pas la carrure pour faire du chantage à cet homme.

C'est alors que Sasori lui parla de toute l'opération qu'il avait entreprise depuis tout ce temps contre celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans ses années lycées. Lui raconta son incapacité à croire que son camarade puisse cacher une telle noirceur . Puis petit à petit les liens qui se distendaient plus chacun prenait des chemins différents pour son existence. Il lui raconta comment cette mission malsaine que lui avait confiée Itachi s'était transformée en une quête effrénée de la vérité. De toute la vérité. Et qu'il avait cherché les preuves pour la libérer elle alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Et que si elle le souhaitait, il pouvait tout faire s'arrêter. Là maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Trois hommes débarquèrent. Sasori fixa un à un les trois hommes qui avaient été ses amis. Adressa un sourire narquois à Hidan dont le visage avait été déformé par Sakura. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cet imbécile. Toisa d'un regard froid Kisame, le plus proche fidèle d'Itachi. Aujourd'hui il tomberait en même temps que son maître. Il n'eut qu'un seul remord lorsque son regard croisa les yeux bleus de Deidara, son ami d'enfance, son ami que l'argent souillé du corbeau Uchiha avait totalement perverti. Un jour ils avaient ri entre eux, formant l'Akatsuki. Ces jours étaient révolus. A cause d'un connard imbu de lui même.

_ Un seul mot de toi et tout peut finir, murmura-t-il encore rapidement à l'oreille de sa bien aimée.

_ La conversation... Elle est sur mon portable.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard ambre. Il avait maintenant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais devant eux se tenaient trois problèmes qui avançaient à grand pas dans la salle du manoir où la jeune femme était enfermée.

_ Tiens tiens tiens, alors les amants maudits sont réunis, il faut croire, sourit Deidara. Les roucoulades sont terminées pour toi, danna. Éloignes toi de la fiancée, et tout de suite.

_ Mais il partait, déclara Sakura d'une voix froide qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Tiens donc, je croyais que c'était avec lui que tu devais fuir petite salope, grommela Hidan. Aie! Kisame! Arrêtes de me frapper.

_ Tu as pour mission d'assurer sa sécurité, rien de plus.

_ Ah ouais, je pourrais aussi lui montrer qu'on ne me démolit pas le nez à coup de pompes sans en subir les conséquences.

_ Elle est déjà sous la protection d'Itachi-sama, espèce d'idiot! fit Deidara.

Sakura profita de la discorde entre les trois hommes pour passer discrètement son portable à Sasori. Elle avait réussi à le conserver sur elle. Il saisit brièvement ses doigts fins et les serra entre les siens. Les caressa jusqu'à se dégager et partir de la pièce. Hidan fut chargé par les deux autres hommes de le raccompagner. Elle se rassura elle même avant de blêmir. Et si l'homme se vengeait de ses coups sur le journaliste? Mais il sembla que rien ne s'était passé lorsque l'homme rentra à nouveau dans la pièce.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent dans un silence mortel. Vint le temps de la cérémonie. De nouveau on l'emmena en ville, jusqu'à l'église où on avait décidé du déroulement du mariage. Elle voyait des gens acclammer les limousines sur leur passage. Elle vit le tapis rouge à l'entrée des marches de pierres. Sasuke ouvrir la porte à son frère. Celui-ci faire un baise-main à Karin, avant d'avancer vers l'autel en compagnie de son frère. Il jeta un regard de jais vers elle. Il ne pouvait rien voir à travers la vitre bien sûr. Mais il savait qu'elle était là. Et son regard la transperça et la laissa tremblante. On l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Deidara, le plus avenant des trois gardes, lui serrait le bras comme une mise en garde. Elle dut presque s'appuyer sur lui pour marcher. Il la portait presque. Elle passa la foule qui l'acclamait comme dans un rêve éveillé. Les visages étaient flous, les paroles et les voix indéfinissables.

Dans sa robe blanche, et dans l'allée froide qui la menait devant l'autel, elle portait un linceul dans lequel on la portait au tombeau. Dans un queue de pie noir orné de l'éventail rouge et blanc de son clan, l'attendait un homme fin et sec. Et le baiser de la mort. Elle refusa de saisir sa main, et resta le dos droit et digne. Quelque chose de fier dans son attitude échappait totalement à Itachi. Elle n'était plus soumise comme elle aurait dû l'être. Sans doute la perspective de leur nuit de noce et de leur lune de miel. « Et quelle perspective » se dit il en prenant sa future par la taille et la collant tout contre lui, les yeux rivés vers le décolleté et la chair rose offerte à ses crocs. Et vint la question de l'opposition à leur union que posa le prêtre. Itachi étendit avec satisfaction le silence derrière lui. Bientôt il aurait tout! Alors que le prêtre reprenait la parole, et récitait les textes traditionnels, il sentit avec le plus grand plaisir Sakura s'affaisser doucement. Trop tard pour elle. Il avait gagné.

Les vitraux de la chapelle explosèrent brusquement. Une escouade d'hommes vêtus de noir venait de pénétrer les lieux. Le soleil s'engouffra avec eux, comme s'ils émergeaient d'une révélation divine. Il blêmit. Dehors gisaient ses gardes désarmés. Deidara tenta de sortit une lame de dessous la veste de son costard. Un des hommes en noir lui bloqua les bras, et un cran d'arrêt tinta sur le sol. Ce fut le signal de trop. L'assemblée devant témoigner pour la cérémonie, s'ébroua et se réveilla totalement. Karin poussa un couinement de souris étouffé. Et se mit à courir en dehors de la salle, suivie par tout le monde. On renversait les bancs, on laissait tomber sacs, chapeaux, accessoires dans des grands cris. Se sentant acculé, Itachi bouscula le prêtre et saisit sa fiancé, la plaçant devant lui pour se protéger.

_ Arrêtez ce bordel ou je la tue! explosa-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas admettre que tu as perdu, gémit Sakura d'une voix étranglée. Mais c'est bien le cas.

_ Non, vous n'avez rien conter moi. Nous nous aimons, vous ne pouvez pas empêcher cette union.

_ Je te hais connard! cria-t-elle.

Il serra le bras, et elle sentit l'air qui s'échappait de sa bouche sans espoir de retour. Elle étouffait. Elle sentait les mains fines, et osseuses. Tellement habituées à tuer. Des papillons noirs envahirent sa vision. Elle ne sut pas quand il cessa de la serrer. Elle ne sut pas quand un des policiers armés mit le chef du clan Uchiha hors jeu. De toute cette pagaie, elle se rappela surtout son réveil depuis l'arrière du camion des pompiers. On la laissa se lever. Dans la foule dehors, un homme roux écartait tout le monde à grands coups de coude.

_ Sakura! Tu vas bien?

_ Oui, pleura-t-elle presque de joie, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais!

_ Mais je suis là maintenant, fit-il en montant dans le véhicule.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et elle reposa contre son bras. Il lui offrit de l'eau. Elle toussa encore un peu. La gorge toujours meurtrie. Il caressa doucement les marques rouges que les doigts d'Itachi avaient laissé sur sa peau blanche. Dehors, une nuée de reporters se précipitaient comme des mouches sur les évènements. Mais il avait eu le scoop avant eux. Son article était déjà en cours d'impression. Un pigiste rajouterait des images de l'intervention sans doute. Il avait réussi. Rien ne manquait à son bonheur. Il referma la porte arrière de la fourgonnette et passa son blouson autour des épaules fêles de la jeune femme. Ils étaient là, côte à côte, tous les deux. Et ils s'aimaient.

_ Sasori?

_ Oui, mon amour? Murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

_ Tu peux embrasser la marier.

Il ne se fit pas prier.


End file.
